Neon
by candygood1
Summary: Renato only ever knew true love once and that was with his French Mafioso teacher Neon. He'd been his teacher...his lover...his everything before HE took him away... RebornxMale!OC PreCanon 2 YEAR HIATUS


**Chapter One**

 **Adopt**

 **A/N: This is really just something I came up with while I'm having writer block with my other fics. Might not regularly update and may have serious grammar problems.** **ion**

In the office of the Gia orphanage matron, Fiore, two adults sat faced to each other with each signing individual papers for the legal adoption of a 12 year old boy named Renato Sinclair. The woman was the matron herself, a short, thin and tight looking brunette wearing a fashionable light pink floral dress and far too much makeup. The man was the hopeful adopter, tall lean and dressed in an all black suit with a black tie and a white colored dress shirt. He had also been wearing a black fedora, which had a thick orange stripe across the side the cone, but had taken it off at the request of the matron to reveal his slick neon green hair and sharp red eyes.

"That will be all Signor Neon. We will mail you if any further notices come along but for now you may take Renato with you if you please." Fiore said taking the finished papers from Neon and placing them into her dress pocket after checking them over. Neon watched this closely with his blank features never changing as he placed his fedora back on his head once more, hiding his eye catching green hair.

"Graze Signore Fiore. I am very much looking forward to meeting Renato."

"Renato will most likely be thinking the same thing. You are the first one to even glance at him in the 11 years he's been here." Fiore giggled slightly and plastered a smiled on her thick red lips as if she had made some sort of inside joke. Her tone turning sickly sweet she pressed herself closer towards Neon as she continued. "He is a sweet boy really but couples find him rather unnerving. Anyhow I am pleased to see I have finally found him a home for him."

The two adults quickly got out of their seats after that heading out the office and towards the playground where all the heads of the children turned towards the strange man standing behind their caretaker. The only one that didn't was the adopted boy himself who lay dozing off in the tree shade.

Upon seeing this Fiore frowned before walking over to the boy and pulling him up by the ear. The boy gave a yelp of protest but was silenced by the angry words coming from Fiore's painted lips. His attention focused solely on Neon's tall figure for a few seconds before a scold expression appeared on his face. He was smack upside down on his head by Fiore for this before being dragged into the lobby with Neon right behind them.

The matron was quick to let go of Renato in favor of Neon and with one hand suggestively placed on his chest she took out a small note from her pocket and tried to pass it onto the Signor. "I am sure you will be able to handle him but just in case."

Neon stared back at her blankly before slipping one of his hands on her thigh and using another to tilt her chin upwards towards him. Fiore eagerly tried to lean forward to kiss him but was unsuccessful as Neon quickly pushed her away with his hand before pressing the note firmly in her own. "It would be too much of an inconvenience for you and your husband whom I presume will be concerned if his wife were to visit a single man's house just to care of his ward."

Fiore's face turned a bright crimson at Neon's decline and she let out a fumed huff as she stormed off back to her office. When the remaining two both heard the slam of her door they stood in silence until the older male produced a few signed papers from his breast pocket. Renato's eyes widened upon realizing the contents of the papers and was about to say something when Neon pressed one of his long index fingers to his lips. "Now we wouldn't want dear Signore Fiore calling the police do we. Don't worry you are still legally without a doubt my ward but let's just say I can't have my personal data stored here for display okay."

Renato nodded slowly and a sly smirk played on Neon's lips as he removed his finger from the boy's dry lips. He hid the papers back into her pocket and held his hand out in front of his newly adopted ward.

"Let me introduce myself mon petit or should I say bambino? My name's Neon and all I can say is I hope you survive this."

Renato raised an eyebrow at the man's sudden change of character but nonetheless took the hand Neon held out to him. "Renato Sinclair. I prefer Italian but can speak limited French. I must thank you for taking me away from this hellhole."

"Charming woman wasn't she. You should have heard her thoughts it would have been amusing." Neon said again causing Renato to raise his eyebrow im confusion. He waited for an answer but all he got was a ruffle of his hair and another confusing answer. "You will learn how to do these things with the rest of the things I'm going to teach you but for now let us get you into some suitable attire."

With his hand still clasped in the older man's Renato failed to escape his fate as he was lead out the orphanage lobby, pulled passed the large crowds of Rome and through the doors of a shop called Ma Petit which he later found out to be a clothes store. There he was suddenly thrown into the arms of a bulky blonde man and shoved into the back of the shop where an ominous tub of water awaited him.

"Wha!" Renato didn't even have time to protest as he was stripped of his ragged shirt and trousers and thrown into the tub. He vaguely saw Neon stripping himself of his black suit and rolling up his sleeves before grabbing a bar of soap and scrubbing him down. Scrub wash scrub wash the pattern was repeated until Renato was finally let out and wrapped in large dry towels. He felt slightly sorry for Neon as he saw how soaked the man was from his struggles until said man said, "Don't relax yet mon chere. We have a long way to go."

Sure enough Renato was soon scrubbed dry and dressed in new undergarments before being subjected to hours worth of fittings. The bulky male just seemed to dress him up in one thing before stripping him in displeasure. Renato scolded at the sight of a dry and fully dressed Neon who sat watching this ordeal with a hot espresso in hand and a comfy chair underneath him. He glared sourly at Neon as the man chuckled at the sight of him being stripped yet again.

"Donato just dress him up in one of my shirts and find a pair of casual trousers to fit him. He'll need something that will last long or something that's cheap so that I won't waste any money buying him a new set of clothes every day."

'Donato' suddenly dropped the outfits he had on hand and shook Neon angrily by his collar. "THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO YOU BASTARDO!"

"Because it's funny to see a puppy dog squirm isn't it."

A tick mark appeared on Renato's head as he heard this and was secretly disappointed when Donato released Neon from his grasp and shoved him into a plain crispy white dress shirt and a pair of nicely fitting black trousers. He took one look at Renato and beamed while dropping a huge paper bag onto the floor in front of Neon.

"There now I've packed seven more of those just in case but if you take off his shirt before training the trousers should last about a month at least." Donato said holding out his hand to Neon who pressed a large stack of bank notes into it. "Thank you for your purchase~"

"Let's go mon chere. Donato will be distracted by the money for only so long." Neon said swiping the bag of clothes off the floor where the blonde had left them and hurrying both of them out the shop. The older man then pushed the large bag of clothing into Renato's hands and span the boy around, gripping tightly onto his shoulders before he bent his head down so that his lips touched the boy's ears to whisper, "Now I'm going to disappear for a bit but just trust me and keep walking straight. Whatever happens, whatever you see or hear just keep on going straight until you're in front of a 2 story brick house with stone walls and an old red tile roof. If you're lucky you'll see a green chameleon doorknocker on the RED wooden door. Got it."

Renato nodded silently and began to do as he was ordered as he felt Neon nudge him forward. The boy was uncomfortable about walking alone through the streets and found himself baffled when he walked into the alleyways and saw brick walls suddenly crumbling in front of him as well as hearing shrill screams from behind. His pace quickened as the sun slowly began to drop and by the time he arrived at the RED door it was almost dark and he was panting for breath.

"Had a nice work out I see."

Renato's head snapped towards the husky voice of Neon whose white shirt had turned an interesting shade of crimson red from under his suit. "Well aren't you going to go in?"

"I don't have a key." Renato pointed out sharply.

Neon sighed at this and began to mumble something under his breath as he unlocked the door. The older male let Renato enter first before entering himself and locking the door behind them.

"Come on mon chere we'll need to feed you up a bit before we start training." He said pushing Renato toward the kitchen and sitting the boy down by the counter as he made them a quick snack.

The savory smell of fried meats and potatoes soon filled the air and as a plate of steak and chips were placed before him Renato didn't hesitate to dig in. Neon watched this while sipping at a small glass of wine and laughed when the boy asked for more. Renato had finished polishing off four portions of the meal when his face suddenly turned serious.

"Why did you adopt me? From what I see you don't seem like the type to want to suddenly start a family and you keep going on about some sort of training? I want to know what that means as well as why you chose me specifically."

Neon's carefree attitude faded at Renato's question and replaced with a toned seriousness that smothered Rebato's own. A small yellow flicker began to dance around Neon's finger tips and Renato's eyes widened when he saw the flames suddenly erupt from Neon's hands.

"I chose you because you reminded me of myself. I was also an orphan and grew with nobody but myself knowing of my special talent. It was me who developed it and me who trained myself to become the top assassin in all of France. I came to Italy once a few years back to visit an old friend when I saw you using sun flames to heal the wounds that woman inflicted on you. It was from then that saw your potential and as a sun guardian and began watching you. It became clear to me a few days before that I want to help you bring out that potential and raise you as my successor. It won't be long before I die so I want to pass my skills onto the next generation. Now will you or will you not accept my offer Renato Sinclair."

Silence hung heavily in the air as Neon finished his speech but with a small gulp Renato lit up his own hand and took hold of Neon's own and shook it firmly. "I will be in your care."


End file.
